goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Incredibles: GoAnimate Superhero Crossover Film/Quotes
Quote 1 [The intro of the scene shows a film reel projector, and shows Bob Parr as Mr. Incredible. Mr. Incredible has a blue suit with a red dot on, and is using a interviewing recorder to put it on.] Mr. Incredible: Is this thing on? Interviewer: That's fine. Mr. Incredible: [puts a recorder on] I mean, I can break through walls. I just can't get to put this on. Interviewer: So...Mr. Incredible, do you have a secret identity? Mr. Incredible: Every superhero has a secret identity. I don't know a single one who doesn't. I mean, who wants the pressure of being super all the time? [A credit title "Universal Pictures, Imagine Entertainment and Go!Animate Studios Present" is shown. The scene cuts to Helen Parr as Elastigirl.] Elastigirl: Of course I have a secret identity. Can you see me in this at the supermarket? Come on! Who'd wanna go shopping as Elastigirl? You know what I mean? [Another credit title "In Association With Principato/Young Entertainment, The Safran Company and Pixar Animation Studios" is shown. The scene eventually cuts to Lucius Best as Frozone.] Frozone: Super-ladies, they're always trying to tell you their secret identity. [whispers] Think it'll strengthen the relationship or something like that. [changes normal voice] I say, "Girl, I don't wanna know about your mild-mannered alter ego or anything like that." I mean, you tell me you're, uh, super-mega-ultra-lightnin' babe? That's all right with me. I'm good. I'm good. [scene cuts back to Mr. Incredible] Mr. Incredible: No matter how many times you save the world, it always manages to get back in jeopardy again. Sometimes I just want it to stay saved, you know? For a little bit. I feel like the maid: "I just cleaned up this mess! Can we keep it clean for, for 10 minutes?!" Interviewer: I could get to that point. [Mr. Incredible tries to get up.] Mr. Incredible: [standing up] Please? Interviewer: Wait, no. Please don't get up. We're not finished! Mr. Incredible: Sometimes, I think I just like the simple life... you know, relax a little and raise a family. [scene cuts back to Elastigirl] Elastigirl: Settle down, you're kidding? There is no way, absolutely no way my secret identity is made with glory days! Leave the saving of the world to the men? I don't think so! [sighs] I don't think so. Quote 2 [after Mr. Incredible had rescued a lady's cat Squeaker above the tree, cops enter] Police Officer: Thank you, Mr. Incredible. You've done it again! Mr. Incredible: I'm just here to help. Officers, ma'am, Squeaker. Radio Announcer: Tour bus robbery in the vicinity of Howard and Chase streets! Mr. Incredible: [checks his watch] Man, I've still got time. [heads back to the car, until Buddy Pine is the passenger seat.] Buddy Pine: Ready for takeoff! Mr. Incredible: What're you supposed to be? Buddy Pine: Why, I'm IncrediBoy. Mr. Incredible: What? No. You're that kid from the fan club. Brophy-Br-Brody-Bu-Buddy! Buddy. Buddy Pine: My name is IncrediBoy. Mr. Incredible: Look, I've been nice, I've stood for photos, signed every scrap of paper you pushed at me, but this? This isn't funny. Buddy Pine: You don't have to worry about training me. I know all your moves, your crime-fighting style, favorite catch phrases, And everything! I am your number #1 fan! [Mr. Incredible catapults him out of the car, and speeds away] Hey! Hey, wait! Quote 3 Mr. Incredible: [to robber on the roof] You know, you can tell a lot of woman by the contents of her purse, but maybe that's not what you had in mind. Robber: [tries to aim the gun to shoot at Mr. Incredible] Hey, look-- [A red hand punches the robber in the face. The scene reveals to be Elastigirl.] Elastigirl: I've got him. I just took him out for you. Mr. Incredible: Sure, you did. His attention was on me. Elastigirl: A fact I exploited to do my job. Mr. Incredible: My job, you mean. Elastigirl: A simple thank you will suffice. Mr. Incredible: Thanks, but I don't need any help. Elastigirl: Whatever happened to "ladies first"? Mr. Incredible: Then, whatever happened to equal treatment? Robber: Hey, look; bro. The lady got me first. [Elastigirl punches him again.] Elastigirl: Well, I bet we can share. Mr. Incredible: I work alone. Elastigirl: And I think you need to be more... [goes through rapid series of stretch-power maneuvers] flexible. Mr. Incredible: Uh, are you doing anything later? Elastigirl: I have a previous engagement. [jumps through several buildings] Quote 4 Mr. Incredible: [sticks handcuffs at the robber's hands] Now you just stay here. They usually pick up the garbage in an hour. [Frozone approaches.] Hey, Frozone! Frozone: Shouldn't you be getting ready? Mr. Incredible: I still got time! [spots at Oliver Sansweet trying to jump off a building, and catches him until it broke the window] Oliver Sansweet: Oh, I think you broke something. Mr. Incredible: Well, with counseling; I think you'll come forgive me. Wait a minute... [drags Oliver Sansweet into place] Quote 5 Mr. Incredible: [after an explosion happens, Bomb Voyage holds out suitcases] Bomb Voyage! Bomb Voyage: Monsieur Incroyable! [Translation: Mr. Incredible!] Buddy Pine: [offscreen] And IncrediBoy! [flies up to Mr. Incredible, using rocket boots] Hey! Hey! Aren't you curious on how I get around so fast? [shows Mr. Incredible his rocket boots] See? I have these rocket boots. And they-- Mr. Incredible: Go home, Buddy. Now. Bomb Voyage: Petit naïf libe...! [Translation: Little oaf...!] Buddy Pine: Can we talk? You always, say, "Be true to yourself.", but you never say which part of yourself to be true to! Well I've finally figured out who I am! [walks up to Mr. Incredible] I am your ward: IncrediBoy! Mr. Incredible: And now, you have officially gone too far, Buddy. [grabs Voyage before he can escape] Buddy Pine: This is because I don't have powers, isn't it? Well, not every superhero has powers, y'know! You can be super without them! I invented these. [points to his rocket boots] I can fly! Can you fly? Mr. Incredible: Fly home, Buddy. I work alone. Bomb Voyage: Et ton costume est complètement ridicule! [Translation: And your outfit is totally ridiculous!] Buddy Pine: Could you just gimme one chance? Look, I'll show you! I'll go get the police! [Voyage has attached a bomb to Buddy's cape; Mr. Incredible notices] Mr. Incredible: Buddy, don't! Buddy Pine: It'll only take a second! Really! Mr. Incredible: No! Stop! [releases Voyage] There's a bomb! [grabs onto Buddy's cape] Quote 6 [after Mr. Incredible stops the train to keep from falling off] Mr. Incredible: [hands Buddy to the police] Take this one home. And make sure his mom knows what he's been doing. Buddy Pine: I can help you! You're making a mistake! [arrested and shoved into the police car] Hey! Mr. Incredible: The injured jumper. You sent paramedics? Cop: Already picked him up. Mr. Incredible: The blast in that building was caused by Bomb Voyage, who I caught in the act of robbing the vault. Now we might be able to nab him if we set up a perimeter. Cop: You mean he got away? Mr. Incredible: Well, yeah. [gestures to Buddy in the car] Skippy here made sure of that. Buddy Pine: IncrediBoy! Mr. Incredible: You're not affiliated with me! [checks his watch again] Holy smokes, I'm late! Listen, I've gotta be somewhere. [Mr. Incredible's car arrives.] Cop: But what about Bomb Voyage? Mr. Incredible: Any other night, I'd go after him, but I really gotta go. Don't worry. We'll get him! Eventually! Quote 7 [Mr. Incredible's car speeds on our way to the cathedral. Mr. Incredible returns to Bob Parr as normal self, Bob Parr dons out a tuxedo with a red rose on it.] Bob Parr: [to Lucius Best] Hey, is the night still young? Lucius Best: Very late! Bob Parr: How do I look, good? [tries to get inside] Lucius Best: [grabs Bob's shoulder to stop him] Oh...the mask! You still got the mask. [removes the mask from Bob's face] Bob Parr: [grabs the doors] Showtime. [opens them] Priest: Robert Parr, will you have this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? Helen Parr: [in normal self with white dress] You're late. When you asked if I was doing anything later, I didn't realize you'd forgotten. I thought it was playful banter. Bob Parr: It was. Helen Parr: Cutting it kind of close, don't you think? Bob Parr: Then you need to be a lot more...flexible. Helen Parr: I love you, but if we're gonna make this work, you've gotta be more than Mr. Incredible. You know that, don't you? Priest: So long as you both shall live. Bob Parr: I do. Priest: I pronounce this couple: husband and wife. [she and Bob kiss. The superhero group applaused with Edna Mode sitting in their seat.] Helen Parr: As long as you both shall live, no matter what happens. Bob Parr: Hey, come on! We're superheroes. What could happen? [the scene cues to a local newspaper] Announcer: In a stunning turn of events, a superhero is being sued for saving someone who, apparently, didn't want to be saved. The plaintiff, Oliver Sansweet, who was foiled in his attempted suicide by Mr. Incredible, has filed suit against the famed superhero in Superior Court. News Reporter: [about Oliver Sansweet faking his death] Mr. Sansweet didn't ask to be saved. Mr. Sansweet didn't want to be saved, and the injuries received from Mr. Incredible's "actions" so called, causes him daily pain. Mr. Incredible: [barges with other people] Hey, I saved your life! Oliver Sansweet: You didn't save my life. You ruined my death. You faked it! Mr. Incredible: Listen, you little piece of-- Guy in Crowd: [restrains Mr. Incredible's hand to stop him] My client has no further comment at this time. Announcer: Five days later, another suit was filed by victims of the el train accident. Incredible's court losses cost the government millions. And opened the flood gates for dozens of superhero lawsuits the world over. Client Reporter: It is time to become their secret identity to become their only identity. So time for them to join us or go away! Announcer: Under tremendous public pressure and the crushing financial burden of an ever-mounting series of lawsuits, the government quietly initiated the Superhero Relocation Program. The Supers would no longer be held accountable for past actions in exchange for a promise to never again resume hero work. Where are they now? They are living among us, living as we do, average citizens, average heroes, quietly and anonymously continuing to make the world a better place.﻿ Quote 8 [Bob Parr stamps on his claim. On a paper, it says "Denied".] Mrs. Hogenson: Denied? You're denying my claim? I don't understand. I have full coverage. [The bottom text "15 Years Later" appears.] Bob Parr: I'm sorry, Mrs. Hogenson. But our liability is spelled out in paragraph #17. It states clearly... Mrs. Hogenson: Look, I can't pay for this! Quote 9 [after Bob Parr's phone call to Helen Parr babysitting Jack-Jack in the kitchen sink] Mrs. Hogenson: I'm on a fixed income, and if you can't help me, I don't know what I'll do. [grabs a tissue and blows her nose] Bob Parr: [soft tone] All right, listen closely. I'd like to help you, but I can't. I'd like to tell you to take a copy of your policy to Norma Wilcox on... Norma Wilcox. W-I-L-C-O-X... on the third floor, but I can't. [Mrs. Hogenson holds out a pencil and writes on it.] I also do not advise you to fill out and file a WS2475 form with our legal department on the second floor. I would not expect someone to get back to you quickly to resolve the matter. I'd like to help, but there's nothing that I can do. [This made Mrs. Hogenson very upset, and leaves the cubicle, sadly. Mr. Huph rushes to Bob Parr's cubicle.] Mr. Huph: PARR!!!!!! You authorized a payment on the walker policy? Bob Parr: Someone broke into their house, Mr. Huph. Their policy clearly covers-- Mr. Huph: [interrupts Bob's sentence] I don't care about their coverage, Bob! Don't tell me about their coverage! Tell me how you're keeping Insuricare in the black! Tell me how that's possible with you writing checks to every Harry Hardluck and Sally Sobstory that gives you a phone call. [walks away] Bob Parr: [stands up again] I'm sorry, ma'am. I know you're upset. [sits back down] Pretend that I'm upset. [picks the pencils up from spilling it on the floor] Quote 10 Principal John Walker: I appreciate you coming down here, Mrs. Parr. Helen Parr: Okay, so what's this about? Bernie Knopp: He's a disruptive influence and he openly mocks me in front of the class and I know it's you. He puts thumbtacks on my stool. Helen Parr: You saw him do this? Bernie Knopp: Actually, not really. Helen Parr: Then how did you know it was him? Bernie Knopp: I hid a camera. And this time, I've got it. [tapes a video about Dash Parr sitting on a classroom chair and saw Bernie trying to sit on a chair and pay attention, but accidentally has a tack on his pants] See? Oh, you don't see it? [rewinds it] He moves...right there! [points at it] Wait, wait! [rewinds again] Right there, right as I'm sitting down! I don't know. I don't know how he does it, but there's no tack on my stool before he moves, and after he moves, there's a tack! Coincidence? I think not! [short pause] Principal John Walker: Uh...Bernie... Bernie Knopp: Don't "Bernie" me. This little rat is guilty! Principal John Walker: Then you and your son can go now, Mrs. Parr. I'm sorry for the trouble. Bernie Knopp: You're letting him go again? He's guilty! You can see on his smug, little face! Guilty, I say guilty! Quote 11 [At Western View Junior High, Tony Rydinger exits.] Guy at Western View: Hey, Rydinger. Where are you headed? [Tony Rydinger spots at some feminists.] Guy at Western View 2: Hey, Tony. Can I borrow your books? Tony Rydinger: Okay, that's kind of funny. Guy at Western View 3: Hey, Tony. Do you play football? Guy at Western View 4: I thought we're gonna go swimming! [Tony Rydinger spots at something, and turns to see only Violet Parr outside, her head is invisible. As Tony walks away, her head turns back into normal visibility.] Violet Parr: He looked at me! Dash Parr: [honks horn offscreen] Come on, Violet! Quote 12 [Bob Parr gets out of the car when it tripped on something. The camera pans to reveal a skateboard.] Bob Parr: Darn kids sitting on the driveway. [spots at sharp lines on the roof] Oh, great. [tries to close the door, but breaks it] [The window of the car broke apart. Bob Parr lifts the car on top, when he spotted a kid on a tricycle with bubble gum on it. Bob Parr puts the car down.] [The scene cuts inside the Parr residence.] Dash Parr: You're making weird faces again. Bob Parr: You make weird faces, son. Helen Parr: Do you have to read the table? Smaller bites? Bob, can you help the carnivore cut the meat? [Bob Parr cuts the meat.] Dash, you have something you wanna tell your father about school? Dash Parr: Look, I had dissected a frog. Helen Parr: My son got sent to the office again. Bob Parr: Good. Helen Parr: No. Bob, that's bad. Bob Parr: What for? Helen Parr: He put a tack on the teacher's chair...during class. Dash Parr: Hey, nobody saw me. You could barely see it on the tape. Bob Parr: They caught you on tape and you still got away with it? You must have been booking. How fast did you think were you going? Helen Parr: Bob, please stop encouraging my son! Bob Parr: Look, I'm not encouraging. I'm just asking how fast he was... Helen Parr: Honey! [A shattering sound is heard. Bob Parr reveals the plate is broken, cutting the carnivore.] Bob Parr: Oh, great! Just great. First the car, now I gotta pay to fix the table... Helen Parr: The car? Whatever happened to your own car? Bob Parr: Okay. I'm getting a new plate. Helen Parr: How was school? Violet Parr: Nothing to report. Helen Parr: Okay, so you've hardly touched your food, so it's leftover night. We have steak, pasta...what are you hungry for? [Dash Parr grabs a plate of carnivore meat slowly, which Bob Parr broke the plate earlier.] Dash Parr: A carnivore steak? [looks at the plate which it broke] Aw, what the heck! [grabs the fork] [The scene cuts to Bob Parr reading a newspaper.] Bob Parr: "Simon J. Paladino, longtime advocate of superhero rights, is missing."? Gazerbeam. What does that even mean? [to Helen, offscreen] Kids, listen to your mother. [continues reading] [The scene cuts to Dash Parr having a sip of water.] Dash Parr: Uh...she'd eat if we were having Tony loaf. Violet Parr: What? Dash Parr: Aw, nothing. [drinks it] Helen Parr: Hey, Bob! Time to engage. I need my son to intervene! [a ringing sound can be heard offscreen] Dash Parr: [opens it to see Lucius Best in the entrance] Hey, Lucius! Lucius Best: Hey, speedo. Hey, Helen. Vi, Jack-Jack. Bob Parr: He-hey! Ice of you to drop by. Lucius Best: Ha! Never heard that one before. [Dash Parr spits it out.] Whoa! [drops it in his hands] Dash Parr: I'd like that one when it shatters. Bob Parr: Alright, son. I'll be back later. Helen Parr: Hey, where are you two going? Bob Parr: It's Wednesday. Helen Parr: What's next, bowling? Lucius Best: Oh, only bowling! Good night, kids. Helen Parr: Don't think you've avoided talking about your trip to the principal's office, young man. Your father and I are still gonna discuss it. Dash Parr: I'm not the only kid who's been sent to the office, you know. Helen Parr: Other kids don't have superpowers. Now, it's perfectly normal... Violet Parr: Normal? What do you know about normal? What does anyone in this family know about normal? And we act normal. The only normal one is Jack-Jack, and he's not even toilet trained. Dash Parr: [sighs] I meant about being normal. Quote 13 [Mirage is wearing sunglasses on the car in the middle of the night by the alley.] Mirage: You're not alone. The fat guy's still with him. And he's...talking. Lucius Best: Man, what are we doing out here? Bob Parr: Protecting people. Lucius Best: Nobody asked us! We keep sneaking out to do this, and...you remember Gazerbeam? Bob Parr: Yeah. There was something about him on the paper. Lucius Best: He had trouble adjusting to civilian life, too. Bob Parr: So...when's the last time you saw him? Lucius Best: I don't see anyone from the old days, Bob. Just you. And we're pushing our luck as it is. It was fun the first time, but if we keep doing this, we're gonna get-- Radio Announcer: We have a report on a fire. Bob Parr: A fire? We're close. Yeah, baby! Lucius Best: Oh, I hope we don't get caught. [Bob Parr's car speeds off. Mirage's car slowly accelerates it, as it cuts to a burning building. They are dressed up like burglars.] Bob Parr: Is that all of them? Lucius Best: Yeah, that's everyone! [tries to use freezing power to put it out] Bob Parr: Dude, can't you put this out? Lucius Best: I can't lay down a layer thick enough! It's evaporating too fast! Bob Parr: What does that mean? Lucius Best: It means, it's hot! And I'm dehydrated, Bob! Bob Parr: You're out of ice? You can't run out of ice! I thought you can use water in the air! Lucius Best: There is no water in this air! What's your excuse, run out of muscle? Bob Parr: I just can't go smashing into walls! The building's getting weaker by the second! It's gonna come down on top of us! Lucius Best: But I wanted to go bowling! [A piece of timber comes down.] Bob Parr: All right! Stay right on my tail! This is gonna get hot! [runs up to high speed and bursts through a wall, and sent into a jewelry store] Uh-oh. Quote 14 Cop: [bursts inside the jewelry store aiming a gun] Freeze! [Lucius Best slowly grabs a cup and pours it into the water with a water cooler.] Freeze! Lucius Best: I'm thirsty. I'm just getting a drink. [sips it] Cop: All right, you've had your drink...but now I want you-- Lucius Best: [drops it] I know. I know. [raises his hands to freeze the cop] Freeze. [A group of police officers rush on by. Another cop realizes the cop was frozen trying to aim the gun.] Lucius Best: [rushes back to the car] That was way too close. We are not doing that again! [removes burglar outfits with Bob Parr and speeds off] Mirage: Trust me. This is the one he's been looking for. Quote 15 Helen Parr: Is this...rubble? Bob Parr: [with mouthful] It was just a little workout. Just to stay loose! Helen Parr: You know how I feel about that, Bob. We can't blow cover again. Bob Parr: The building was coming down anyway. Helen Parr: What? You knocked down a building? Bob Parr: It was on fire, structurally unsound! It was coming down anyway. Helen Parr: Tell me you haven't been listening to the police scanner again? Bob Parr: Look, I performed a public service. You act like that's a bad thing. Helen Parr: It is a bad thing, Bob! Uprooting our family again, so you can relive the glory days is a very bad thing. Bob Parr: Reliving the glory days is better than acting like they didn't happen! Helen Parr: Yes, they happened! But this, our family, is what's happening now, Bob. And you are missing this! I can't believe you don't want to go to your own son's graduation. Bob Parr: It's not a graduation. He's moving from the fourth grade to the fifth grade and it's psychotic! They keep creating new ways to celebrate mediocrity, but if someone is genuinely exceptional. Helen Parr: This is not about you, Bob. This is about my son...Dash. Bob Parr: Oh, you want to do something for Dash? Then let him actually compete. Let him go out for sports...BECAUSE HE'D BE GREAT!!!! [changes normal tone] All right, Dash. I know you're listening. Come on out. Helen Parr: Vi? You, too, young lady. Bob Parr: Come on. Come on out. We were having a discussion. Violet Parr: A pretty, loud discussion. Bob Parr: Yeah. But that's okay. Because what's important is that Mommy and I are always a team. We're always united against, uh, the forces of, uh... Helen Parr: The forces of pigheadedness? Bob Parr: I was gonna say evil or something. Quote 16 Mr. Huph: [sharpens the pencil and sets it] Sit down, Bob. [Bob sits down on his chair.] Ask me why. Be specific, Bob. Bob Parr: Why are you so specific? Mr. Huph: Your customers make me so specific. Bob Parr: Then are you sure I've gotten complaints? Mr. Huph: Complaints I can handle. What I can't handle is your customers' inexplicable knowledge of lnsuricare's inner workings! They're experts. Experts, Bob! Exploiting every loophole, dodging every obstacle! They're penetrating the bureaucracy! Bob Parr: Did I do something illegal? Mr. Huph: No. Bob Parr: Are you saying we shouldn't help our customers? Mr. Huph: The law requires that I answered no. Bob Parr: Then we're supposed to help people. Mr. Huph: We're supposed to help OUR PEOPLE!!!! Starting with our stockholders, Bob. Who's helping them out, huh? [calms down] You know, Bob, a company... Bob Parr: Is like an enormous clock. Mr. Huph: Is like an enormous cl-- yes, precisely! It only works if all the little cogs mesh together. Now, a clock needs to be cleaned, well-lubricated and wound tight. The best clocks have jewel movements, cogs that fit, that cooperate by design. [chuckling] I'm being metaphorical, Bob. You know what I mean by cooperative cogs? [Bob Parr spots at something in the distance, and sees a man mugging another man in the middle of an alley.] Bob? Bob? Look at me when I'm talking to you, Parr! Bob Parr: That man out there. He needs help. Mr. Huph: Don't change the subject, Bob. We're discussing your attitude. Bob Parr: He is getting mugged! Mr. Huph: Well, let's hope we don't cover him! Bob Parr: I'll be right back. [stands up in his chair] Mr. Huph: Stop right now, or you're fired! [Bob Parr stops slowly.] Close the door. [He does.] Get over here...now. [Bob Parr lets the doorknob go.] Nice try, Bob. That's trustworthy. [Bob Parr spots something again, and sees a man throwing a grenade in the dumpster, and runs away.] Bob Parr: He got away. Mr. Huph: Good thing, too. You were this close to losing your j-- [Bob Parr grabs his fist to choke Mr. Huph, and throws several walls of Insuricare, and Mr. Huph was hurt.] Bob Parr: Uh-oh. [to Rick Dicker about Mr. Huph sent to the hospital] How is he? Rick Dicker: He'll live. Bob Parr: I'm fired. Am I? Rick Dicker: You think you haven't said it before? Bob Parr: Yes...but someone's in trouble. Rick Dicker: Someone was always in trouble. Every time you say those words, it means a month and a half of trouble for me, Bob. It means hundreds of thousands of taxpayer's dollars. [he and Bob head our way to the elevator] We gotta pay to keep the company quiet. We gotta pay damages, erase memories, relocate your family. Every time it gets harder. Money, money, money, money. We can't keep doing this, Bob! We appreciate what you did in the old days, but those days are over. From now on, you're on your own. [elevator doors try to close on him] Uh...listen, Bob. Maybe I could relocate you, you know, for old times' sake. Bob Parr: I can't do that to my family. Everyone just got settled. It'll make it work. Rick Dicker: Take care of yourself. [lets go of the elevator doors] [The scene cuts to Bob Parr getting home from work and closes the door correctly until a kid with tricycle arrives.] Bob Parr: What are you waiting for? Tricycle Kid: I don't know, something incredible. I guess. Quote 17 [Bob Parr steps in his office, and picks something out of the garbage. It revealed to be a tablet inside the folder. When Bob presses the button, a signal dot with the text said "Hold Still" on it.] Bob Parr: "Hold Still"? Voice: Match: Mr. Incredible. [Bob Parr drops the tablet, and scans the whole room.] Room is secure. Commence message! Mirage: Hello, Mr. Incredible. Yes, we know who you are. Rest assured, your secret is safe with us. My name is Mirage. We have something in common. According to the government, neither of us exist. Please pay attention, as this message is classified and will not be repeated. [Bob Parr pushes the two-headed lamp out of the way, trying to reach and find a better pencil.] I represent a top secret division of the government, designing and testing experimental technology, and we have need of your unique abilities. [Bob Parr picks out the right pencil, and spilling a group of pencils on the desk. Bob Parr rights on something on a pad of paper. The text on the tablet said "Omnidroid 07" itself.] Something has happened at our testing facility. Helen Parr: [o.s.] Honey! Bob Parr: Huh? What? Helen Parr: Dinner's ready. Bob Parr: Okay. [continues writing] Mirage: It is contained within an isolated area, it threatens to cause incalculable damage to itself and to our facilities, jeopardizing hundreds of millions of dollars worth of equipment... Helen Parr: [o.s.] Is someone in there? Bob Parr: It's the TV, trying to watch. Mirage: Because of it's highly sensitive nature. Helen Parr: [o.s.] Well, stop trying. It's time for dinner. Bob Parr: One minute! Mirage: If you accept, your payment will be triple your current annual salary. Call the number on the card. Voice-matching will be used to ensure security. The supers aren't gone, Mr. Incredible. You're still here. You can still do great things. Or...you can listen to police scanners. Your choice. You have 24 hours to respond. Think about it. [The message ends.] [Bob Parr looks enormous, he is so surprised, the camera turns to pan. Bob Parr is seeing posters, frames, art galleries hung on the wall. The first one said "Mr. Incredible Saves Hundreds", the second one was Mr. Incredible rescuing the school bus with kids, and so on. Bob Parr spots at a blue suit with a red dot inside the glass. Bob Parr picks up a card that said "Mirage".] Voice: This message will self-destruct. Bob Parr: Uh-oh. [coughs, runs out of the office] [All of a sudden, water sprinklers rise out of the ceiling.] Quote 18 Helen Parr: You are one distracted guy. Bob Parr: Am I? I don't meant to be. Helen Parr: I know you miss being a hero and your job is frustrating. I just want you to know how much it means to me that you stay at it anyway. Bob Parr: [slightly anxious] About the job...something's happened! The company is sending me to, uh, a conference. Out of town. And I'm just gonna be gone for a few days. Quote 19 Mirage: [inside the ship with Mr. Incredible] The Omnidroid 9000 is a top secret prototype battle robot. It's artificial intelligence enables it to solve any problem it's confronted with. And, unfortunately... Mr. Incredible: Let me guess. It got smart enough to wonder why it had to take orders. Mirage: We lost control. And now it's loose in the jungle, threatening our facility. We've had to evacuate all personnel from the island for their own safety. Mr. Incredible: Well? How am I going in? Mirage: The Omnidroid's defenses necessitate an air drop from 5000 feet. lts cloaking devices make it difficult to track. Although we're pretty sure it's on the southern half of the island. One more thing. Obviously it represents a significant investment. Mr. Incredible: You want me to shut it down without completely destroying it? Mirage: You are Mr. Incredible. I've got to warn you, it's a learning robot. Every moment you spend fighting it only increases its knowledge of how to beat you. Mr. Incredible: Shut it down. Do it quickly. Don't destroy it. Mirage: Oh, and don't die. Quote 20 [After Mr. Incredible defeated Omnidroid 08, a camera zooms in at the spy bird. This pupil of the spy bird has a tiny dot.] Syndrome: Surprising. We must bring him back. Sound the all clear, and invite him to dinner. Most important, keep things light. Praise him. Make him feel like we appreciate his abilities. Quote 21 [Bob Parr sees that his blue suit with a red dot has a tear on it.] Helen Parr: [o.s.] Hurry, honey. Or you'll be late for work! Have a great day. Help customers climb ladders... Bob Parr: [intensively smart] Bring bacon? Helen Parr: All that jazz. Quote 22 [Bob Parr dons his sunglasses and a tuxedo in the limo.] Security Guard: You have an appointment? Bob Parr: I'm an old friend! I just wanted to-- Security Guard: All visitors are required to make a research-- Edna Mode: [pushes the security guard, blocking somebody else's way] Get back to work! Go check the electric fence or something! What is it? Who are you? What do you want? [Bob Parr takes off his sunglasses.] My God, you've gotten fat. Come in, come, come. [The gates are set free.] Quote 23 Bob Parr: Something classic, like Dynaguy. He had a great look, you know...the cape and the boots... Edna Mode: [throws a crumbled piece of paper at Bob Parr's head] Hey, no capes. Bob Parr: Isn't that my decision? Edna Mode: [stares at a pad of paper] Do you remember Thunderhead? He has tall storm powers. A nice man, good with kids. [stands up out of his chair] November 15th of '58. [footage shows a guy with patch and Thunderhead punches it] All was well, another day saved when his cape got snagged on a missle fin. Bob Parr: Thunderhead was not the brightest bulb! Edna Mode: Stratogale, April 23rd, '57. [second footage shows Stratogale looking out the window by a plane] Cape caught in a jet turbine! [Stratogale waves her hand, when suddenly, Stratogale sucks inside the plane turbine.] Bob Parr: E, you can't generalize about these things. Edna Mode: Metaman, express elevator! [Another footage shows Metaman lifting the elevator but falls back down.] Dynaguy, snagged on takeoff! [Dynaguy flies away, leaving the cape straight.] Splashdown, sucked into a vortex! [Splashdown tries to fly off, when suddenly, he even sucked down by a tornado. The footage ends.] NO CAPES! Now, go on. Your new suit will be finished before your next assignment. Quote 24 Bob Parr: Hello? Mirage: [with headphones] We have a new assignment for you. How soon can you get here? Bob Parr: I'll, uh...I'll leave tomorrow morning. Helen Parr: [heads inside Bob's office] Who was that, Bob? Was it the office? Bob Parr: Another conference. Short notice, but you know...duty calls. [heads to the garage and puts his sunglasses on] Helen Parr: Have a great trip! Bob Parr: Thanks, sweetie. I'll call you when I get there. Helen Parr: I love you...so much! Bob Parr: [with sunglasses] I love you too. [Bob's car speeds off into the garage, Helen walks back inside.] Helen Parr: [o.s.] Who wants some cereal? [The scene dissolves to the art of gallery of Mr. Incredible. The text on the bottom said "The Next Morning". These posters include "Life", "Time", "Mister Incredible Fan Club", "Golden Age of Superheroes". More frames include "Mr. Incredible Receives Civilian Medal of Honor" and "Incredible Rescue at Sea" and one last poster said "When Danger Calls, Help is One Super Away". The camera pans down with a telephone. Bob picks it up.] Voice on Phone: Mr. Incredible, we need your help. [Bob hangs up. The camera shows a new suit. The suit is red, and has a white dot on the I. Bob puts on a new suit, his boots, his gloves, and his new mask.] Mr. Incredible: Showtime. [inhales heroically, puts his belt on, and rushes to the kitchen to see the kids having cereal, toast and milk] Kids, here comes the new me! [notices his pants are pulled down] Dash Parr: You really need to get yourself out of these clothes, Dad. You look super fat. Mr. Incredible: I suppose... [pulls his pants back up] we'll have a salad. Oh, and some rice cakes. [the scene cues to a ship] Voice on Ship: This is your automated captain. Would you care for more mimosa? Mr. Incredible: Don't mind if I do! Voice on Ship: Currently 78 degrees in Nomanisan. Perfect weather for flying. Quote 25 Helen Parr: Edna. I'd like to speak to Edna, please. Edna Mode: This is Edna. Helen Parr: E? This is Helen. You know... Elastigirl? [joggles the phone] Edna Mode: [over the phone] Darling! It's been such a long time after all these years! So long! [Helen picks the phone back up.] Helen Parr: It's been a while. There's only one person Bob would trust to patch his supersuit. That's you. Edna Mode: Yes, yes, yes. Marvelous, isn't it? Much better than those horrible pajamas he used to wear. They are finished. When are you coming to see? Helen Parr: I'm calling about my suit. Bob's suit. Edna Mode: You come in one hour, darling. I insist, okay? Quote 26 [Mr. Incredible sits down on a chair on a meeting. The wall opens and revealed to be the Omnidroid 9, and drags Mr. Incredible out of his chair.] Syndrome: It's bigger! It's badder! Ladies and gentlemen, it's too much for Mr. Incredible! It's finally ready. You know, I went through quite a few supers to get it worthy to fight you, but man, it wasn't good enough! After you trashed the last one, I had to make some major modifications. Sure it was difficult, but you are worth it. I mean, after all...I am your biggest fan. Mr. Incredible: [recognizing that last line] Buddy? Syndrome: My name is not Buddy! And it's not IncrediBoy, either. That ship has sailed. All I wanted was to help you, and I only wanted to help and what did you say to me? [in flashback] Mr. Incredible: Fly home, Buddy. I work alone. Syndrome: It tore me apart, but I learned an important lesson. You can't count on anyone [flashback ends] especially your heroes. Mr. Incredible: I was wrong to treat you that way. I'm sorry. Syndrome: See? Now you respect me. Because I'm a threat. That's the way it works. Turns out there are lots of people, whole countries, that want respect, and will pay through the nose to get it. How do you think I got rich? I invented weapons. And now I have a weapon that only I can defeat. And when I unleash it... (Mr. Incredible throws a log at him. Syndrome zaps him with his zero-point energy ray) You sly dog! You got me monologuing! I can't believe it. It's cool, huh? Zero-point energy. I save the best inventions for myself. (hits Mr. Incredible) Am I good enough now? Who's super now? I'm Syndrome! Your nemesis and... (throws Mr. Incredible out of nowhere) ...oh, brilliant. [Mr. Incredible is thrown into the water, and jumps off the cliff to dive in.] Syndrome: [picks up a probe] Try this one on for size, big boy. [drops the probe into the water] [Mr. Incredible saw the probe is going to explode in the water, and swims quickly. A group of bubbles float in front of Mr. Incredible, and lands into a dark, cave. In front of him, some bones of another super named Gazerbeam.] Mr. Incredible: Gazerbeam? [looks at the view of the cave and reads this] Kronos. [A probe scans the whole cave, and even Gazerbeam, and floats it back onto Syndrome's glove.] Probe: Life reading negative. Mr. Incredible terminated. Quote 27 Edna Mode: [scans her forehead and onto the microphone] Edna Mode. [a gun rises out of the ceiling at Helen Parr] And guest! [walks into the base] Cream and sugar? [she and Helen sit down on two chairs, and spins around] It all started when I started with the baby. [A mannequin suit appears with a crawling motion.] I cut it a little roomy for the free movement. The fabric is comfortable for sensitive skin, [A huge engulfing flame of fire rise up.] and can also withstand a temperature of over 1000 degrees. Completely bulletproof [A group of guns shoot at the mannequin.] and machine washable, darling. That's a new feature. Helen Parr: What on Earth do you think the baby will be doing? Edna Mode: Well, I'm sure I don't know, darling. Luck favors the prepared. I didn't know the baby's powers, so I covered the basics. Helen Parr: Jack-Jack doesn't have any powers. Edna Mode: No? Well, he'll look fabulous anyway. [leans in quickly and spots a second mannequin suit who is running.] Your boy's suit I designed to withstand enormous friction without heating up or wearing out. A useful feature. [leans in again and spots another mannequin suit] Your daughter's suit was tricky. But I finally created a sturdy material that will disappear completely as she does. [leans in one last time and spots a last mannequin suit with long arms and feet] Your suit can stretch as far as you can, without injuring yourself, and still retain its shape. Virtually indestructible... [a group of rockets shoot at the mannequin suit] yet it breathes like Egyptian cotton. As an extra feature, each suit contains a homing device, giving you the precise global location of the wearer at the touch of a button. Well, darling? What do you think? Helen Parr: [stands up in his chair] What do I think? Bob is retired! I'm retired! Our family is underground. You helped my husband resume secret hero work behind my back?! Edna Mode: Well, I assumed you knew, darling. Why would he keep secrets from you? Helen Parr: He wouldn't. Didn't. Doesn't. Edna Mode: Men at Robert's age are often unstable. Prone to weakness. Helen Parr: What are you saying? Edna Mode: Do you know where he is? Quote 28 [Mr. Incredible is in his chair, and types something on a keyboard in Operation: Kronos. Mr. Incredible spots at several superheroes that were killed. Mr. Incredible facepalms in embarrassment.] Edna Mode: So, you don't know where he is? Would you like to find out? [Scene cuts to Mr. Incredible typing the keys. On the screen, Elastigirl's location is unknown. Mr. Incredible types it again. Frozone's location is known. Mr. Incredible correctly types his name. On the screen, it said "Terminated" and tests out Omnidroid 10 instead. The three steps are to put in a rocket and launch into the attack of Metroville. Mr. Incredible gets out of his chair, taking 8 hours, 10 minutes and 42 seconds. A white dot on the red suit starts to glow. The lights came on and revealed to be a hallway full of "won't" cannons.] Voice: Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Intruder alert. [A sticky ball shoots at Mr. Incredible's suit. He tries to get it out, but he couldn't. Mr. Incredible tries to run away from the sticky balls, but tried to get up and starts running. More sticky balls shoot at Mr. Incredible, and groans loudly. A group of sticky balls made Mr. Incredible collapse, and saw Mirage walking in the hallway. The scene cuts to Helen Parr holding a tissue.] Helen Parr: [sadly] Oh...I am such an idiot. I let this happen, you know. The new sports car, the getting in shape, the blond hair, the lies. Edna Mode: [throws them into the pit of fire garbage] Yes, he attempts to relive the past. Helen Parr: And I'm losing him. [cries] What'll I do? Edna Mode: What are you talking about? You are Elastigirl! My God! Pull yourself together! What will you do? Is this a question? Show him you remember that he is Mr. lncredible, and you will remind him who you are! Well, you know where he is. Go! Confront the problem! Fight! Win! And call me when you get back, darling. I enjoy our visits. Quote 29 Violet Parr: Okay. So, why am I in charge again? Helen Parr: Nothing. Just a little trouble with Daddy. Violet Parr: You mean Dad's in trouble, or Dad is the trouble? Helen Parr: I mean either he's in trouble, or he's going to be. [Dash runs by the mirror.] Violet Parr: Now wait just a minute! What are those? Dash Parr: Look, I'm The Dash! The Dash likes. Violet Parr: This is yours. It's specially made! Helen Parr: Hey, take that off before somebody sees it! Violet Parr: What's going on? Helen Parr: You're not coming. I've gotta pack! [closes the door] Violet Parr: What makes you think this suit was special? Dash Parr: I don't know. Why'd Mom try to hide it? [The scene cuts to Helen Parr packing some red suits inside the luggage. A phone ringing sound is heard in the background. Helen picks it up.] Helen Parr: Hey, Snug! Thanks for getting back. I know this is short notice, but I was hoping that I could get you that I'm calling in a solid you owe me. Snug: What do you need? Helen Parr: A jet. What do you got that's fast? Snug: Let me think! Quote 30 [Mr. Incredible is trapped into Syndrome's base. Mr. Incredible got stuck with sticky balls with lightning bolts.] Syndrome: You sir, truly are Mr. lncredible! You know, I was right to idolize you. I always knew you were tough, but tricking the probe by hiding under the bones of another super? Oh, man! I'm still geeking out about it! [sighs] And then you had to just go and ruin the ride. I mean, Mr. lncredible calling for help? [mocking] Help me, help me. Lame, lame, lame, lame, lame! All right, who did you contact?! Mr. Incredible: Contact? What are you talking about? [Syndrome's guard presses the button, making Mr. Incredible grow stronger.] Syndrome: I am referring to last night at 2307 hours while you were snooping around. You sent out a homing signal. Mr. Incredible: I didn't know about the homing device. [Syndrome's guard pulls out the lever. It said "Danger" and Mr. Incredible's strong ability grows more and more.] Syndrome: And now, a government plane is requesting permission to land here. But for the last time, WHO did you contact? Mr. Incredible: I didn't send a plane. Syndrome: Play the transmission. Snug: [voice over Syndrome's base] India golf niner-niner checking in. VFR on top. Over. Mr. Incredible: Snug! Syndrome: So you do know these people. Well, then, I'll send them a little greeting. [presses the button] Quote 31 Violet Parr: [o.s.] Ow! Elastigirl: [annoyed] Violet! Violet Parr: It's not my fault! Dash ran away, and I knew I'd get blamed for it! Dash Parr: That's not true! Violet/Dash: And I thought he'd try to sneak on the plane so I came here and you closed the doors before I could find him and then you took off and it's not my fault! You said, "Something's up with Mom. We have to find out what!" It was your idea! Your idea! 100% all-yours, all-the-time idea! Elastigirl: Hey, wait a minute. You left Jack-Jack alone? Violet/Dash: [still in different voices] Yes, mom, I'm completely stupid...of course we got a sitter! Do you think I'm totally irresponsible? Thanks a lot! No, we got someone, Mom. Someone great. We wouldn't do that. Elastigirl: All right, who'd you get? Kari McKeen: You don't have to worry about one single thing, Mrs. Parr. I've got this baby-sitting thing wired. I've taken courses and learned CPR and I got excellent marks and certificates, I also brought Mozart to play while he sleeps to make him smarter because leading experts say Mozart makes babies smarter and the beauty part is that the babies don't even have to listen 'cause they're asleep! You know, I wish my parents played Mozart when I slept because half the time I don't even know what the heck anyone's talking about. Quote 32 Snug: India Golf niner-niner transmitting in the blind guard. Disengage! Repeat, disengage! Mr. Incredible: No...call off the missiles! Syndrome: [glares at Mr. Incredible] Too late. Fifteen years too late. Elastigirl: Friendlies at two-zero miles south-southwest of your position. Angels 10. Track east. Disengage! [to Violet] Vi! You have to put a force field around the plane. Violet Parr: But you said we weren't supposed to use our powers. Helen Parr: I know what I said! Listen to what I'm saying now! Disengage, repeat: disengage! Dash Parr: [looks out the window to see missiles] Oh, no. Snug: Mayday, mayday! India Golf niner-niner is buddy-spiked! Abort! Abort! There are children aboard, say again, there are children aboard! Elastigirl: Put a field around us now! Violet, do it now! [missiles are leaning closer to the plane] Abort, abort, abort! Abort, abort, abort! [But it's too late. Snug jumps off the plane. Elastigirl leaps out of his chair dragging Dash and Violet out of their seats. The plane eventually exploded. Dash and Violet began screaming and panicking. Elastigirl drags them and forms a parachute.] Elastigirl: [to Dash and Violet] Brace yourselves! [They land into the water. Dash Parr spits it out.] Dash Parr: Oh, my God! Who's idea was this anyway?! We're dead! Violet Parr: It blew up! Dash Parr: We survived but we're dead! Elastigirl: All right, everybody calm down! I'll tell you what we're not gonna do. We're not gonna die, we're not gonna panic, get a grip both of you or so help me, I'll ground you for a month. UNDERSTAND??? [Dash nods his head "yes". Violet seems doomed.] Dash Parr: But what about the pilot? Violet Parr: Snug is...uh, dead. Dash Parr: What? Oh, no. What happened to the pilot? This is awful! Helen Parr: Look. [points at it] These are short range missiles. Land-based. That way is our best bet. Dash Parr: You want to go toward the people that tried to kill us? Elastigirl: If it means land, yes. Violet Parr: Do you expect us to swim there? Elastigirl: Then I expect you to trust me. Quote 33 Security Guard: [riding on a viper jet] Wait a minute. I think I saw something. [spots a luggage in the water] Viper 2, Break 65; check it out. Over. [a bag ducks into the water] Viper 2 to Viper 1. Sweet negative, all clear! Security Guard 2: [stares at something in the distance] This is Viper 1. Debris filled, all clear. No survivors. Returning to base! Dash Parr: [coughs] Who are those guys? Violet Parr: Stop. You saying that Dad is working for the bad guys? Helen Parr: Of course not. Violet Parr: Then what's going on? Helen Parr: We're gonna find out. [The scene cuts to Mr. Incredible still trapped in Syndrome's base.] Mirage: We have a confirmed hit. Target was destroyed. Syndrome: Oh, he'll get over it! [glares at Mr. Incredible again] I seem to recall you prefer to work alone. Mr. Incredible: Release her! Or I'll crush her. Syndrome: That sounds a little dark for you. Well, go ahead. Mr. Incredible: It'll be easy like breaking a toothpick. Syndrome: Well, show me. [Mr. Incredible leans on at Mirage's breasts and drops onto the ground] I knew you couldn't do it. Even when you have nothing to lose. You're weak. And I've outgrown you. Quote 34 Elastigirl: [to Dash and Violet, with masks] Put these on. Your identity is your most valuable possession. Protect it. And if anything goes wrong, use your powers. Remember the bad guys on those shows you used to watch on Saturday mornings? Well, these guys are not like those guys. They won't exercise restraint because you're children. They will kill you if they get the chance. Do not give them that chance. Vi, I'm counting on you. Be strong. Dash, if anything goes wrong, I want you to run as fast as you can. Dash Parr: [surprisingly] As fast as I can? Elastigirl: As fast as you can! [hugs them] Stay hidden. Keep each other safe. I'll be back by morning. [leaves the cave, but Violet comes out of the cave right underneath a white ball with a red hand named Wilson] Now listen here, Vi. It wasn't fair for me to suddenly ask so much of you. But things are different now. And doubt is a luxury we can't afford anymore, sweetie. You have more power than you realize. Don't think and don't worry. If the time comes, you'll know what to do. It's in your blood. [walks away] [Violet Parr puts her mask on her face slowly, and heads back into the cave.] Quote 35 [Syndrome is putting a piece of butter on a piece of bread, right next to a cereal box.] Mirage: He's not weak, you know. Valuing life is not weakness. Syndrome: Hey. Look, if you're talking about what happened in the containment unit, I had everything under control. [drinks the milk] Mirage: And disregarding it is not strength. Syndrome: [stands up out of his chair] I called his bluff, sweetheart, that's all. I knew he wouldn't have it in him to actually... Mirage: Next time you gamble, bet your own life! [walks away] Syndrome: Note to self... [stares at a rocket] Rocket launch in a minute and eight seconds. Quote 36 Dash Parr: Well, not that this isn't fun but I'm gonna go look around. Violet Parr: [quizically] What do you think is going on here? You think we're on vacation? Mom and Dad's lives could be in jeopardy. Or worse, their marriage. Dash Parr: Their marriage? So, the bad guys are trying to wreck Mom and Dad's marriage. Violet Parr: Hey, you're so immature. Dash Parr: [grabs a torch] I'm gonna go look around. Violet Parr: Dash, Mom said to stay hidden. Dash Parr: Then I'm not gonna leave the cave. [stands up at 60 feet and uses hand gestures to call out] Cool! [echoes] Cool! [echoes again] COOL!!! [A giant rocket appears out of nowhere. Dash runs.] Violet Parr: What did you do? Quote 37 Bird Guard Spy: Identification please. Dash Parr: [joyfully] Hey! Hey, Violet! Come here, look. It talks! [points at it] Bird Guard Spy: Voice key incorrect. Violet Parr: Voice key? Bird Guard Spy: Voice key incorrect. Violet Parr: Wait a second. [Sirens can be heard in the background. This made Dash very scared.] Dash Parr: What do we do? Where are we going? Violet Parr: Run away from here! Quote 38 Mirage: There isn't much time! [presses the button and sets Mr. Incredible free] Mr. Incredible: No, there isn't. There's no time at all. [chokes Mirage's neck] Why are you here? How can you possibly bring me lower? What more can you take away from me? Mirage: Family survived the crash. They're here...on the island! Mr. Incredible: They're alive? [lets Mirage go and embraces next to her breasts] [After a few more seconds, Elastigirl enters.] Mr. Incredible: Um, hi. Mirage: Hello. You must be Mrs. Incre-- [Elastigirl punches her in the face and lands in Mr. Incredible's hand.] Mr. Incredible: She was helping me to escape. Elastigirl: No, that's what I was doing. [pulls her arm] Let go of me. Let go, you lousy, lying unfaithful creep! [her sentence is cut off as Mr. Incredible kisses her after Mirage had betrayed him] Mr. Incredible: How could I betray the perfect woman? Elastigirl: Oh, you're referring to me now? Mr. Incredible: Where are the kids? Mirage: [tries to get up] They might've triggered the alert. Elastigirl: WHAT?! Mirage: Security's been sent into the jungle. You'd better get going. Elastigirl: You mean, our kids are in danger?! Mr. Incredible: Well, if you suspected danger, why'd you bring 'em? Elastigirl: I didn't bring 'em, they stowed away! And I don't think you're striking the proper tone here! [The scene cuts to Violet and Dash running into the jungle. They duck down to a spaceship. A group of security guards burst in.] Security Guard: Think they're supers? Violet Parr: [leans closer to Dash's ear] Dash, remember what Mom said. Dash Parr: What? Security Guard: Hey, stop talking! [Violet vanishes.] Hold it, freeze. Violet Parr: [o.s.] Dash, run! Dash Parr: What? Violet Parr: Run! Quote 39 Mr. Incredible: I should've told you I was fired, I admit it. But I didn't want you to worry. Elastigirl: You didn't want me to worry? We're running for our lives through some godforsaken jungle. Mr. Incredible: You keep trying to pick a fight, but I'm just happy you're alive. [The scene cuts to a security guard aiming a gun at an invisible Violet.] Security Guard: I know you're there, Little Miss Disappear! [shoots at it, but misses to see a short group of bubbles into the pond] There you are. [All of a sudden, Dash Parr bursts in, punching the security guard in anger.] Dash Parr: Don't touch my sister! Quote 40 Syndrome: [freezes the Incredibles with his zero-point energy ray in both hands] Woah woah, hey! Time out! What have we here? Matching uniforms? Oh, no! Elastigirl? You married Elastigirl? Whoa! And got busy! It's a whole family of supers. Looks like I've hit the jackpot! Oh, this is just too good! Quote 41 Mr. Incredible: [trapped in Syndrome's base along with the kids] I'm sorry. I've been a lousy father. Blind to what I have, so obsessed with being undervalued that I undervalued all of you. So caught up in the past that I... [Violet frees herself in force field.] You are my greatest adventure, and I almost missed it! I swear if I'm gonna get us out of this safely... Violet Parr: [interrupts Mr. Incredible's sentence] Well, I think Dad has made some excellent progress today but I think it's time we wind down now. [presses the button] Mr. Incredible: We need to get back to the mainland! Elastigirl: I saw an aircraft hangar on my way in. Straight ahead. Mr. Incredible: [lifts the doors open to reveal no guards] Where are all the guards? Quote 42 [Lucius Best grooms himself in makeup, and grabs the remote.] Lucius Best: Honey! Where is my supersuit? Honey Best: [o.s.] What? Lucius Best: Where...is my SUPERSUIT? [A helicopter appears right behind Lucius. It explodes.] Honey Best: I, uh...put it away! Lucius Best: Aw, man! I need it! I need to go to the bathroom! I have to pee! [runs to the bathroom door] And the public's in danger! You tell me where my suit is, woman! We are talking about the greater good! [closes it] Honey Best: The greater good? I am your wife! I'm the greatest good you are ever gonna get! Quote 43 [After they survive a car crash, Mr. Incredible leans in.] Mr. Incredible: Is everybody okay back there? Violet Parr: Super duper, Dad. Dash Parr: Let's do it again! [Mr. Incredible spots something in the distance. Outside the city, Omnidroid 10 is attacking Metroville.] Mr. Incredible: Wait here and stay hidden. I'm going in. [gets out of the car and tries to battle Omnidroid 10] Elastigirl: While what? Watching from the sidelines helplessly? I don't think so. Mr. Incredible: I'm asking you to wait with the kids! Elastigirl: And I'm telling you, not a chance. You're my husband, I'm with you for better or worse. Mr. Incredible: I have to do this alone. Elastigirl: What is this to you, playtime? Mr. Incredible: No. Elastigirl: So you can be Mr. Incredible again? Mr. Incredible: No! Elastigirl: Then what, what is it? Mr. Incredible: I'm not...I'm not strong enough! Elastigirl: Strong enough. Would this'll make you strong? Mr. Incredible: Ye-- no! Elastigirl: That's what this is, some sort of workout? Mr. Incredible: I can't lose you again! [silently] I can't. Not again. I'm not strong enough. Quote 44 Mr. Incredible: [about Omnidroid 10] We can't stop it! The only thing hard enough to penetrate it is... [flashback about Omnidroid 8 and back to present] itself. Violet Parr: It's getting closer! Frozone: It doesn't work! It's not doing anything! Elastigirl: Try to buy us some time. Frozone: Try the one next to it. Mr. Incredible: [grabs a giant bullet] Honey! Wait a minute. Press that button again! [a giant bullet spins] No, the other one! The first one! Elastigirl: First button! Got it! Dash Parr: It's getting closer! Frozone: Look out! Mr. Incredible: Press the button! Elastigirl: NOT YET!!! Mr. Incredible: What are you waiting for? Elastigirl: A closer target, you got one shot! Mr. Incredible: [launches the giant bullet at the Omnidroid 10's body] Everybody duck!'' '' [Omnidroid 10 has a hole in his body, and slowly fell into the lake. A group of people in Metroville are saved.] Syndrome: Huh? No! Old Man: Did you see that? That's the way to do it. That's old school. Old Man 2: No school like the old school. Quote 45 Rick Dicker: We've frozen all of Syndrome's assets. If he even sneezes, we'll be there with a hanky and a pair of handcuffs. The people of this country are indebted to you. Mr. Incredible: Does this mean we can come out of hiding? Rick Dicker: Let the politicians figure that one out. I've been asked to assure you we'll take care of everything else. You did good, Bob. Mr. Incredible: Hey, you're wearing your hair back? Violet Parr: Yeah, I just... Yeah. Dash Parr: That was cool when you threw that car! Mr. Incredible: Not as cool as you running on water. Dash Parr: That was sweet when you snagged that bad guy with your arm and whiplashed him into the other guy. Sweet! Aced those guys that tried to kill us! That was the best vacation ever! I love our family. [faints] Violet Parr: Aw, man! Elastigirl: Bob, listen to this! Kari McKeen: [over the phone] Hi, this is Kari. I have a question about Jack-Jack, but I'm sorry for freaking out, and your baby has special needs. Mr. Incredible: Needs? Kari McKeen: [over the phone] Anyway from now on, thanks for sending out for a replacement sitter. Elastigirl: Replacement? I didn't call a replacement! Quote 46 Syndrome: [after zapping the Incredibles with his zero-point energy ray with Jack-Jack in both arms] You took away my future. I'm simply returning the favor. Oh, don't worry, I'll be a good mentor. Supportive, encouraging. [glares at Mr. Incredible] Everything you weren't. And in time, who knows? Then he might make a good sidekick. [throws them and breaks the ceiling] Elastigirl: He's getting away, Bob! Do something now! [Jack-Jack cries while Syndrome launches our way to the jet. Jack-Jack transforms into fire, then transforms into metal.] Elastigirl: Bob, something's happening. What's happening? [Jack-Jack transforms into a red, devilish, demon. Syndrome looks scared.] We have to stop him. Throw something. Mr. Incredible: I can't. I might hit Jack-Jack. [Jack-Jack pounds on Syndrome's head, and rips out of Syndrome's hair, and takes out on Syndrome's rocket boots and kicks Jack-Jack off] Elastigirl: Bob, throw me! [Mr. Incredible catapults her and catches Jack-Jack and forms a parachute.] Syndrome: This isn't the end of it! I will get your son, eventually. I'll get your son! [laughs evilly, but sees a car thrown by Mr. Incredible] Oh, no. [A car breaks Syndrome's jet. Syndrome's cape was caught in a jet turbine. Syndrome's jet explodes.] Elastigirl: Look at Mommy, honey. Don't look down. Mommy's got you. Everything is all right. [Violet forms a force field and does an explosion. A mushroom cloud appears on the middle of our neighborhood.] That's my girl. Dash Parr: Does this mean we have to move again? Mr. Incredible: Yes, son. [reveals to be a kid on a tricycle which a piece of Syndrome's jet blew up the house] Tricycle Kid: Aw, man. THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!!! Quote 47 Tony Rydinger: You look different. Violet Parr: I feel different. Is different okay? Tony Rydinger: Hey, different is... [clears throat] Different is great. Would you...be my, uh...girlfriend? Violet Parr: I'll, uh...I'll take that as a yes, but... I like movies. I'll buy the popcorn. Tony Rydinger: Hey, wait-- so, Friday? Violet Parr: Friday, yes. Quote 48 [The coach at Metroville Stadium aims the gun and shoots at it, starting the race.] Bob Parr: Go, Dash, go. Come on, run! Pick up the pace. Run! Pull back, pull back! Pace it. Slow down just a little bit. Hey, don't give up! Make it close! Make a close second! Helen Parr: Second. Close second, yeah! [The race was finished. Dash Parr gave a thumbs up.] Bob Parr: That's my boy! Helen Parr: Dash, I'm so proud of you. [Dash is seen holding a trophy.] Dash Parr: I didn't know what the heck you wanted me to do. [Suddenly, something strange happens. A drilling vehicle bursts out of the ground. People run. The Underminer rises up with a megaphone.] The Underminer: Behold, the Underminer! I am always beneath you of nothing is beneath me! I might declare war on peace and happiness! [Helen Parr, Violet and Jack-Jack put their masks on. Dash has his mask on. Bob puts his mask on his face.] Soon all will tremble before me! [Bob rips off his shirt, the camera zooms in on the I with a white dot, ending the movie.] Category:Go!Animate Crossover Movie Quotes